


Rival Confession!

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: How do you think the rivals would confess to Senpai? Well, this is how I'd think it would go and no. I'm not going to follow YanDev's plan of getting all the girls to confess under that "mythical tree". That's so boring and cliche that it hurts!There are only five rivals here because:#1: The pedophile needs to go away. Preferably a continent-distance type of faraway. Muja deserves better than Senpai and you can't change my mind.#2: The sister cannot be dated. So no you creeps.#3: YanDev needs to consider his resources and the best course of action is to just cut-off half the rivals in the game. These are the rivals I hope he keeps once he realizes he needs to do that.*Also, I hope that you don't mind if I change the rival's names since those suck too.





	1. Tomomi Fuji (Osana Najimi)

Senpai's POV

My face began to slightly scrunch up as my childhood friend of 10 years, Tomomi, dragged me across the school. She turns her face away from me so I couldn't see her face. It seems that she's in  a hurry as she sped up her pace making me almost trip. She could've just told me to follow her... I hope my wrist doesn't bruise...

 _(Sheesh.... what does she want?! Did I say something bad again? God, I don't know.)_ I thought up after being dragged more forcefully this time.

She continues to drag me with her being completely silent this whole time. I got a quick glance of her face and saw that she's completely red.

_(Oh no... she's completely red with anger! What did I do!?! Taro!! Remember!!!)_

I try to remember what we did this week that could warrant such anger from her. Maybe she's just going to suggest music? That can't be it... she's completely mad! Did I not compliment her enough with her bento? It was bad.... but edible _at least_... did I dig myself a grave because she made a new bento but it's now more bad?  Maybe she didn't like my book and now she's planning to lock me up in the library to... god-forbid... make me read this "Yaoi" she's a fan of... or maybe she found out that I actually haven't hanged out in the place she suggested? I hope that's it since I can come up with excuses on why I didn't.... wait... there's something much worse than those reasons....

I accidentally called our "movie night" together a date! That's probably it. She's gonna beat me up, call me a scum, and never want to talk to me again after this.... Shiiiit.... I know that I'm just a plain dude, and that I don't deserve anyone but I still want to be friends with her even if my feeli-

She stops abruptly and raises her head up, not looking behind me. "Gosh! You're so slow you idiot! C'mon and catch up will you?" she says rather harshly. 

 

I uttered a small sound that could be identified as a "yes" or "PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!!!". Thankfully, she took it as a yes and let my hand go. I took a glance at my hand and noticed blooming bruises. I grimaced.

Shaking from anxiety, I uttered a question. "What is this really about... Miichan?" She glanced at me. The color of her face has drained.

"Stop calling me that stupid nickname! Anyway...." She hesitates. "A-anyway.... I-it doesn't matter. Let's just go home..." she says while walking past me.

It took a second to regain my cool. "That can't be it... whatever you're mad about... tell me. I'm your friend aren't I? I don't want to lose our friendship!" I said in spur of the moment.

She stops for a second and without turning around says: "I... value or friendship too...."

I felt happy! This is one of the rare times where she actually shows her true feelings in a situation. "I'm glad..."

"However, I feel like I can't be friends with you anymore." she adds.

(What?) I felt shell shocked. "W-what do you mean? We've been friends for the past 10 years! We totally had the best of times together! W-why?"

She stays silent and runs away.

"Hey! Stop! Miichan! Wait!" I said while giving chase.

She ran away towards the oval-track then to the hill. The sports club members looked confused as we ran past them but I paid them no mind.

Finally I caught up to her. I grabbed her hand near the bottom of the hill.

"Let go stupid!" she hurls more insults towards me and I felt my chest tighten.

Finally I relented. "I'm gonna let you go.... but please tell me... why can't we be friends?"

She stops her struggle and I let go of her hand. She mumbles something under her breath.

I gave her a confused look. Clearly not understanding what she was saying.

She looks up, her face tomato red and screams on the top of her lungs. "I SAID I LOVE YOU, DUMMY!!!"

This took me aback. She loves me... _too?_

She begins to hit me weakly. "I've loved you since a long time ago! But you! Being! An! Idiot!" tears began to flow from her face "You never noticed."

Her words struck me down. _(I never noticed? You were the one who never noticed my feelings!)_. before I could say that, she slumps down and I catch her with my body.

"I've failed as a friend. I'm sorry.... Takkun..." she sobbed harder.

I smiled sadly. "It seems we were both idiots." I said laughing weakly.

"What the hell do you even mean by that?!"

I place my hand on her wet cheek and pull it close to me and gave her a soft kiss. "I've loved you too! F-for a long time actually.... We were both idiots for not noticing it. Ehehe!"

"You.... What the heck?" She says while laughing with me.

That day, I walked home with Tomomi Fuji, not as a childhood friend but as a lover.


	2. Yukari Fuwa (Amai Odayaka)

**Senpai's POV**

I'm currently on my way towards the Cooking Club. Why am I going there you ask? Well, I'm visiting my friend Yukari. She's the Cooking Club President so she's mostly over there for most of the time.

Checking my wristwatch, It's quarter to five. _(I hope they're all still there... they've graciously invited me too...)_

I quickened my pace, and I've finally reached the Cooking Club. As I neared the door, I noticed something peculiar. The club room was quiet. Usually it'd be bustling with lively banter of the club members and not.... quiet as this.

Shaking my head to give myself confidence, I gave the door a little knock.

The door opened and I was greeted by my sweet Kouhai.

"Hi Taro-senpai! Would you like to come in?" she says sweetly.

The other members were nowhere in sight. Regardless, I nod and entered the room. I took a quick scan and noticed that all the utensils were clean and untouched and no ingredients were laid out on the table.

"W-where are the other members?" I said hesitant.

She just smiled and said "They've gone home!"

"Oh... did I miss our get-together?" I said sadly.

"About that..." Yukari muttered while looking at the window "I lied." she said while turning her head and adding a wink, sticking her tongue out.

"H-huh?"

She shuffles her feet and looks away again. "Well... it's embarrassing to say my true intentions..."

(Where is she going with this?) "Well... what is it?"

She looks down then said in a soft voice. "Yamada-senpai... What do you consider your greatest strength?"

"Huh?" I said as my face morphed into a confused state. "Well... to answer that question, I don't know... I've just been living my life as is."

She laughs heartily, "Ahaha! That's the Yamada-senpai I know." she stops and looks directly at me once more. "Y'know... if I had known about this sooner, things wouldn't have turned out this way."

"Fuwa-san.... what do you mean by that?" I said, a little worried.

"You used to remind me of past self."

Now I'm even more confused. "I remind you of your past self?"

She gives a nod. "I used to be really plain and I didn't stand out. When I saw how you were always alone I thought to myself, 'I wanna help this kind guy have more friends!' or something..." she steps closer to me and smiles sadly. "I made the Cooking Club just for you. I knew that you liked cooking so maybe, If I made something that might interest you and a few others, you could make friends with them. "

 _(She made the club... for me?)_ "H-hold on!! S-so this... THIS... was for me?"

She just laughs "Yeah... I'm such a nerd aren't I? Studying cookbooks so that both of us had something in common..." she strode over the door, closed it and leaned her body facing me. "I wanted to help you, however... you were the one who helped me." 

She smiles, face turning red. _(She's...)_

"Being with you I realized... The person I was trying to be... was not real. Living my life as me, has brought me happiness that I can't seem to be more grateful for."

My chest tightened. "Yuka-"

"I love you!" she said, her smiling face was gone and was replaced by a determined expression. "I've fallen in love with a very kind senpai that wouldn't hesitate to help others!"

"Fuwa-san... I-" (What is this feeling? My heart has...) Suddenly, my hand felt warm. I looked down to see they're connected to...

Yukari looked like she was about to cry. "Yamada-senpai... No matter what your answer is, I'll accept it. So please... tell me..."

With those words, a flurry of emotions rushed through my body. What are they? Happiness? Worry? Gratefulness? Or is it...?

I gently grabbed her shoulders, prompting her to look up at me. "Fuwa-san... when I met you, I was very wary. No one ever wanted to be with me as a friend, but you were the very first person to reach out to me and said that you wanted to be my friend." My lips are quivering, cheeks turning redder as I continued to speak. "The day we began to be friends, things had slowly turned more beautiful. It was you who sparked a change in my life and for that I thank you."

"Oh... Yamada-senpai..." she says, her hands covering her mouth as she blushed a deep red.

"T-that's why...." I don't know what came over me, I just did it. Before I knew it, I was doing a dogeza "I-I'D BE HONORED TO BE WITH YOU!!!"

Her blushing face was completely gone and was a replaced with an amused expression. "Y-Yamada-senpai! T-that's so formal!" she says while laughing.

I looked up from where my head was touching the floor and saw her radiant smile greeting me.

"However.." She says as she knelt down to kiss my forehead.

My face exploded in a blooming red.

"It's so cute!" She says still giggling while I stuttered like an idiot.

That day, I officially became a member of Cooking Club and an angel has decided to stay with me.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANON ALERT: I've always thought that Amai was also more playful and charming than just plain nice like how YandereDev is portraying her. I might be wrong or I might be right. Time will tell. Yep. She wasn't actually into cooking until senpai brought his like over it.
> 
> Why "Yukari Fuwa"?  
> The kanji for "yu" means "kind" and is used for the word "yasashii". Meanwhile, her surname "Fuwa" is homonym to "fuwa fuwa" which means fluffy or soft.


	3. Makoto Uesugi (Kizana Sunobu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let the reader know that listening to the "The World God Only Knows" soundtrack actually makes me more motivated to write this and gives me more ideas on what to write. 
> 
> I was actually listening to "Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" for inspiration in this chapter.
> 
> Maybe I should make a crossover about it too? Heh.

Senpai's POV

My pace is slow as I contemplate on why Makoto would want me to be in the gymnasium. The surroundings glow a warm orange as the sun starts to set. Surprisingly, it's not a bad feeling at all. It is nearing 6PM and other students in their respective club rooms began to pack to leave for the day. Other drama club members bid me adieu as they too, began to leave.

(Does she need help in making props? That couldn't be it... she has her own lackeys to do that... or maybe... she still hasn't given up on forcing me to play a lead role?)

I swallow, nervous at the thought of hundreds of eyes staring at me from a distance. I have that constant feeling everyday, like someone is staring at you the whole time, that kind of feeling. I shook my head and just jogged towards the gym since teachers are gonna kick us out of school soon.

Pushing open the gym's big doors what greets me a was surprising yet, expected scene that Makoto would definitely do. She is on the center of the floor with a very angular pose, a spotlight was shining over her making her purple croissants shiny and dramatic, like her own existence. 

She beckons me closer and I follow suit. Partly because I'm scared on what she's trying to pull and partly because I was curious.

Before I could even get close, she recites a line. "This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet."

(Umm... What?) I froze mid-step and landed my gaze on her. (That line was powerful, but I don't understand what she even means.)

She's always been like this... Saying lines out of the blue, acting sophisticated and very enthusiastic. I might as well befriend an otaku with how similar they behave... Still... she's a friend, so I'll hear out what she has to say.

"So... umm.... what am I here for Uesugi-san?" I tentatively asked.

She turned red in anger. "You didn't get it? Well, I guess you wouldn't, a commoner doesn't have enough knowledge to identify my words."

(Commoner? Really Makoto?) I sighed and shook my head. "I'll solve that riddle later! Do you need any help? Like turning of that spotlight... or something?"

"Oh fie! Silence commoner! Allow me to mull over my thoughts! Thou shall wait for me!" she says in her shrill voice.

Feeling a bit mischievous in this time, I muttered a line mockingly. "What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus? This torture should be roar'd in dismal hell...." I finished with my hand outstretched to her. She seemed shocked? (This is how you burn people right? No? Okay...)

"That was excellent! You are perfect for the lead role!" (Oh no... here it is again...) I sighed and looked down. "Is what I would say... however, there is a different matter that I need to speak of with you." she steps out of the spotlight to come closer to me. (Huh?)

 "I... wanna say it." She says stumbling. (She's never done this before... what gives?) "I wanna say it, without act, without theatrics, without lies because... I sincerely feel it towards you."

"Uesu-"

"I love you." she says, smiling gently, without any confusing language, just a sincere honest truth bared for me to feel. That's right... I forgot... being around drama club has made me think that your feelings must be expressed with a lot of powerful words however, with just those three, her feelings instantly reached my heart. Those three words that everyone seems to take lightly, why have they struck me hard?

"When you're honest like this, it's so cute!" I said, grinning mischievously. 

Makoto's phase morphed into an embarrassed one. She opens her mouth to refute me but immediately closes it. "Ggg... J-just say what you thought! Ok? You're so hard to read sometimes..."

Suddenly without warning, I gave her cheek a light kiss.

"Uwaahhh....?!?! W-what!?" she says while touching both her cheeks and looking away while I laugh quietly. "Y-you wanna fight?! B-bring it on peasant!!!"

(I should stop stalling and tell her now...) I take in a breath as she turns to look back at me. "Whenever I'm with you, I always think to myself... 'What kind of adventure are we going to be in today?'. Spending hours with you, coming up with scripts, watching other members in their unusual antics, it has been so much fun and colorful! You always bring out the energy I need to face other people and for that, I thank you. I would be pleased to have-

"Shush!" She says, signalling with her finger to silence me, "Those last few sentences screams 'THIS IS A CONFESSION' and for that, I gladly will have you, my lovely peasant!"

I sweat-dropped. "Ah... the honest Makoto is gone..."

"Why? Do you prefer her more than me?" she says slyly yet I could detect an underlying dread.

Once more, I gave the other side of her cheek another kiss and mumbled "I love you this way too!"

"Y-you... when did you get this cheeky?" She says blushing yet smiling all the same.

That day, a star came down to shine down upon me. Without hesitation, I accepted her light, lighting up my whole world .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to give her a more dramatic confession scene but... 2 pages in, I decided to just scrap it and gave her a more simple, yet sincere one which is kind of a cute gap moe! As for Senpai's "OOCness" He spends his time on the drama club in this week, surely he must be affected by them and he himself has gained confidence?
> 
> Side Note: I actually preferred an Idol Rival but... that would be exceptionally hard... isn't it?
> 
> Why "Makoto Uesugi"?  
> The kanji for "Makoto" is confidence while "Ue" means up or high while "Sugi" is a homonym to another word that means "too much" so her name can be loosely translated to: "Too much/high Confidence". I think I like this name the most since it really reflects her so much.


	4. Maki Shimomura (Oka Ruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is on her POV because if it was in Senpai's POV, It would be almost silent.

Maki's POV

I pace around the classroom, the sun's rays giving it a soft orange color as I wait for him. Never in my life had I thought this day would come, that I'd be able to confess to him. He's always been surrounded by prettier, stronger, and powerful women. What am I compared to them? Nothing. I'm not even the same level as them yet, I like him too, just like them, I want to take my chance. I want to express what I feel, which brings us to my current dilemma. Me, waiting in classroom 3-2, fidgeting as I prepare the words I'm about to say.

Suddenly, I hear it. Someone's footsteps, _his_ footsteps. 

I began to get cold-feet.

(What am I doing?! No.... No! No!!! This was a bad idea... I-I Uhhh ahh..... I need to go!)

I hear him now walking towards the classroom. There was no escaping it now. Out of sheer panic I dove inside the cleaning supply closet of our classroom.

The sound of the classroom door opening and closing seems to have made my heart skip a beat as he enters the classroom.

"Huh? I thought she'd be here..." He looks confused as he draws something from his pocket, a note. My note. "Yeah.. this is the place... but where could Shimomura-san be?"

I clasp my palms on my mouth. (If I keep silent, eventually he'll go away... right? T-then I'll just come up with an excuse... yeah... Today is Friday so I won't be meeting him in the weekends... I have time to come up with something...)

He never went away. It's been ten minutes now, and he doesn't seem to want to go just yet, he looks worried rather. He pulls out his phone and starts fumbling with it...

(Wait.... Oh no!) My eyes widened, now connecting what he's trying to do.

Hurriedly, I try to find my phone but it was too late. It began to rang that familiar tone my phone has as a ringtone. (Ahhhhhhh!!!!! S-someone take me away!! Any demon is welcome to have my soul please just save me!!) However, like most of my attempts to summon a demon, nobody came.

His head swerved to the supply closet I was hiding in. "Shimomura-san....?"

(Ack! Wahh....) "Uhh.. H-hi... Yamada-san..." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

He steps closer, I can almost feel him from the other side of the door. "Are you stuck in that closet? Here let me-" 

"N-no! D-don't open it yet." I said hurriedly. "It's fine... like this... If I'm here... I can tell you about that n-note I gave you..." (That's right... I don't deserve to be with him. I don't have the right to be seen by him. I don't have anything to give to him and yet I...)

"If that makes you comfortable then I don't mind." he replies. (It's okay if his feelings aren't the same as mine I... just want him to know... That's all.)

I take a deep breath, and sighed. "All my life, all I've gotten were strange looks from people. They've treated me like I don't belong anywhere... So when you smiled at me on that day, it made me happier than I'd ever been..." I felt my eyes watering, yet I continued to speak. "It was like the color of my world turned colorful... You changed my world, my life, all by yourself."

My voice began to shake, my breathing became erratic, tears slowly falling from my eyes. "Yet all I've done is give you trouble... T-that's why I wanted to thank you."

"Thank you for smiling at me." (On that day in which the cherry blossoms rained from the sky.)

"Thank you for being nice to me." (on that day when I needed it the most.)

"Thank you for introducing me to so many new things." (that I've never felt before...)

(N-no.... That's not the half of what I wanted to say...)

"Shimomura-san... I-"

"I love you!" I screamed through the door that divides us, the darkness and the light. I hate myself for not saying more. I can't convey my feelings well... but just those three...

The classroom was silent, save for the breeze that made the curtains flow like a cascading waterfall. I opened the door slightly to see him one more time but his hands were already on the door.

"N-no! Don't open the door...!" my attempts to keep the door close was futile, as I see him, bathing in light, his hand wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

"Me too... I can't explain my feelings well... however, I hope this will do..." he says a bit bashful as he lays a soft kiss on my lips.

That day, the light revealed the wonderful color the darkness was hiding. Together, they'll shine brighter than anyone else has been.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might now that this is based of a confession scene from an anime... Try to guess which one! Have you noticed the pattern I've given yet? Both their surnames, and setting of the confession? The first and second were opposites their surnames were based on their attitudes, a volcano and a soft sound and the setting of their confessions is opposite too. One ran away and feared a rejection while one didn't and accepted any answer she was given. Try to guess which is the opposites this time for the third and fourth girls!
> 
> Why "Maki Shimomura"?  
> The kanji for "Ma" is demon while "Ki" means Cut/Strike Down or Princess depends on which kanji you use. I also considered "Mao", "Masaki", "Maho" and other names but decided that "Maki" was prettier. The kanji for "Shimo" means down/below which is befitting as she always has her head down.


	5. Asuka Harukawa (Asu Rito)

**Taro's POV**

If I'm to be honest, I don't know what she's doing right now. I would've never guessed that this bright girl would be more willing to break rules. Currently, we're at the rooftop, the sun had long ago set down on the horizon, preparing to greet us the next day. She leans on the rails and smiles.

Her short hair and skirt flutters on the cold night air. Her back, facing me as she stared up at the star-filled sky.

"It's so pretty tonight..." I couldn't help but mutter as joined her spot on the railings. "But I don't understand... why?" I turned to face her. "Why bring me here, Harukawa-san?"

She turns to me and reaches out to my cheeks squeezing them and pulling them apart. "Silly! I told you to call me Asuka! You're too kind for your own good... Taro-senpai."

"Wahhhh! Ohkai jush... shtoop pulying ma cheeeks!" A giggle reached my ears as I felt the freedom of my face.

Asuka turns away and sighs. "Y'know... I don't really know what I'd have done without you..."

"What do you mean...?"

She shakes her head. "It's just... the Sports Club is full of men... not a women's team in sight... I was really down to the dumps... I'm not allowed to join, not even have a permission to use the pool..." Sighing, she looks straight to my eyes. "But you pushed me to do what I should've realized!"

I smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the words you said to me that day?" She spins in glee, her skirt fluttering like a tornado. "If there isn't a women's club... then why not make one?"

Suddenly, flashes of the past came to me. My face must be ridiculous as she laughed at my bewildered face.

"Obviously, I haven't formed it yet... but I know that you'll always support me in what I do."

"I'm always glad to help you, y'know?" I walked towards her, and pats her head. "You don't need to thank me at all."

Her face turned red, much to my surprise.

"Y-you're heating up! Let's go, you might be catching a fever in this cold place..."

Not even taking another step, she stops me. Her grip on my hand strong. "W-wait..."

"W-what is it?"

Without warning, she dives into my chest, her skirt fluttering in the wind as the force of impact made both of us stumble down to the ground. Without realizing it, she's on top of me now.

"A-Asuka!"

She stares hard at me. "Senpai."

"Y-yes?"

"Would it be fine to do this?" She says, leaning closer to my face. I can feel the warmness of her breath until the distance reached zero.

Immediately after our lips touched, I got up, making her stumble down. "A-A-Asuka!? W-w-w-why would y-you do that!??!!"

She looks down in shame. "I'm sorry... I... I thought that..."

"What is this about...?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She gets up and dusts off her skirt. "I... I like you... okay? I thought that you felt the same so..."

I frowned. "Asuka... did you think that what you did sends the signal of you liking me?"

She looked offended. "W-wha? Of course! I like you! Get that on your dense skull!" her face turning even more red.

"Asuka... if you want to convey what you feel, you use your words... so... won't you say it?" I smiled.

She turns pale for a second, until her face turned tomato-red. "To you... I...I love you Taro-senpai."

I enveloped her in a hug, our warmness spreading to each other. "I love you too... Asuka." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you noticed it but there are a lot of "skirt fluttering" lines right? It's because I was listening to AKB048's Skirt Hirari as inspiration. That's how I imagine my version of Asu is. A clubless kouhai who wants to find herself and once she fell in love, she'll do anything to make him look her way. 
> 
> Kind of like the song, it's about a girl who chases after the boy she likes, her skirt fluttering in the wind as she does so.
> 
> Seriously, why would she be a team captain to a bunch of boys? Why isn't there a girl's team in Akademi? 
> 
> This is what I came up with to solve those two problems and I gained something for Asu's character. In the current canon, she's just the token "happy athletic girl" each anime seems to have and that is B O R I N G as heck. She's basically just a girl version of Budo. Nothing new to her character that Budo cannot offer.
> 
> Her theme is warmness. Like the sun in the sky. The windy days of summer. That kind of feeling. Her warmth is faint, but she's there. I wanted to convey that in her character.
> 
> I was originally gonna have Megami as the last girl and she represents "coldness" or "numbness" a high contrast against Asu. However, senpai does not deserve Megami. No one deserves Megami. I hope she can asexually reproduce herself cause I don't want her to be shipped with the current characters in the game.
> 
> Why "Asuka Harukawa"?  
> The kanji for spelling for "Asuka" that I had in mind is "Flying Bird". Harukawa is "spring river". Spring's the season where everything is alive and bursting with life. So I put that in her name.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that bothered me with their relationship in the game is that they never seemed "close" like a typical childhood friend in an anime would. They don't have nicknames. The other's existence doesn't even seem to affect each other. Osana's events felt like she was interviewing Taro about things that Taro likes but as a childhood friend, she should already know all of those things.  
>   
> Why "Tomomi Fuji"?  
> The kanji for "Tomo" is friend while the "Fuji" is a reference to Mt. Fuji. It's a metaphor to how her anger is like a volcano. I originally thought it could also be Niijima since there's also a Volcano Island called "Niijima" and it sounds similar to "Najimi"


End file.
